Adult Wayne (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary The future version of Wayne in OmniRealm Warriors 2, he appears as a major boss in OmniRealm Warriors. This version of Wayne comes from a time after Wayne loses his powers along with the rest of the OmniRealm Warriors when defeating Cataclysm. With no powers left he upgraded the original TES to serve as his main weapon of choice. When he was ordered by the Deities to investigate a mysterious amount of Corruption lurking in the highly advanced Hex City. The Deities grant Wayne new powers to help him out on his mission. However, Wayne couldn’t do this alone, but a young boy with the name Ethan Xavier decides to help investigate with him. As time goes by deciphering this mysterious incident of Corruption, Ethan’s friends join one by one in order to help save the world from Corruption yet again. However, even when leading his new team against the odds 10 years after being inflicted, his wounds of the past still haunt him... Name: Wayne (Last name not revealed) Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Gender: Male Age: 28-30 Height: 5’10’’ Weight: 150 lbs Classifcation: Human, Former OmniRealm Warrior, XenoRealm Warrior Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Limited Fear Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation and Weapon Mastery (With Equipment) Genius Intelligence, Durability Negation with Twisting Space, Teleportation and Intangibility (via Spatial Manipulation), Time Stop, Tier: 8-A physically, 7-C, possibly 7-B with TES-67 | 7-B Attack Potency: Town Level, Possibly City Level (TES-67 is capable of damaging Omen with multiple fully charged shots) | City Level+ (the Mirage Avatar is capable of clashing punches with Omen’s red Wave Arm. The clash created a huge shockwave that shook the ground to the point it made a magnitude 5.5 earthquake that affected the whole city (52.409297321 blah megatons) Speed: Transonic physically, Hypersonic '''with Timespeed | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''attacks and movement in Humanoid Form, Supersonic+ attacks in its Dragon Form '''Lifting Strength: Average Human | Class 100 Striking Strength: Average Human | City Level Durability: City Level (Survived a hit from Omen’s Red Arm | City Level (easily took hits from Omen’s Red Arm) Stamina: High (Can fight on for days) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Mirage Avatar and Relocate, Hundreds of Meters with Projectiles Standard Equipment: TES-67, Boost Shoes, Hat, Locket Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Very experienced from the events of OmniRealm Warriors) Notable Techniques/Equipment Basic Abilities *'Xenotribute: Quacia: '''Gives limited control over spacetime itself. The combined power of Quatara and Spacia. This automatically gave him more control over Energy itself to able to create a Mirage Avatar. **'Timespeed': In order to keep up with his foes, Wayne increases his speed with his Time Manipulation abilities. This doesn't expend much Energy and effort at all. It's not passive though. *'Energy Control': **He can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities ***He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE Equipment *'Techno Electromagnetic Striker Mark 67 (TES-67)' *A plasma firing handgun that uses Electromagnetism and Tesla Coils to draw out large amounts of electricity to pair with the plasma it shoots. What's more is that it can fire five different types of chargable shots with different properties. Wayne can change these modes by touching the spherical orb on the sides of the weapon and then with brainwave linked technology change to the mode he wants **'Green Laser': ***It's a type of shot that functions a straight forward plasma shot lines (each a foot long). The charged version comes in the form of a large sphere. Wayne's primary method of combat ***Inner Workings: The type of shot fires a plasma shot with an added Tesla Coil electricity effect, drawing out more electricity than plasma normally would. The plasma's velocity is boosted with magnetic fields inside the barrel of the gun repelling the plasma's own field, firing it forward like a gun would do. A normal gun uses explosions to fire the metallic bullet, but because this is plasma, firing magnetically was another option. This applies to other shot types as well. **'Blue Shield': ***It's a type of shot that creates a close range blue 180 degree force field. It’s capable of blocking many powerful attacks at once ***Inner Workings: The type a shot simulates a magnetosphere similar to Earth's. However, the field is intense enough to deflect more powerful things than the Earth's can **'Yellow Grapple': ***It’s a type of shot that releases a continuous yellow line that sticks onto the environment or enemies, Wayne can use this pull around the environment and enemies to his advantage ***Inner Workings: This type of shot fires out a interconnecting string of plasma with very influential magnetic fields, when it connects with a solid or liquid, the magnetic fields affect the magnetic fields of the target in a manner similar to Electrical Telekinesis **'Red Orb': ***It's a type of shot that fires a close range stationary red orb of explosive energy ***Inner Workings: WIP **'Pink Healer': ***It's a type of shot that heals instead of hurts. It uses electricity to accelerate the natural healing process at almost instantaneous rates ***Inner Workings: The shot fired has electricity (via Tesla Coils) just enough to stimulate and accelerate the natural healing process *'Boost Magnet Shoes': These shoes are wirelessly connected to the brain, and its functions are activated from the brain’s neural signals **'Jet': The shoes use azure plasma boosters from the soles of the shoes to lift Wayne off into the air at a mediocre rate. Though it's main workings involve the use of electromagnetic fields to lift himself from the matter underneath him, similarly to how a frog was lifted with mere magnetism. **'Platform': Creates an azure blue platform for Wayne to jump off of. Has a cooldown of 30 seconds. Again, like with the Jet function, this uses electromagnetic fields as well to create a "solid" surface of powerful magnetic fields to hop off of. *'Watch MagneBarrier': Like his shoes, his watch is also connected to the brain as well. He uses this to block most attacks due to his lack of physical strength **'Barrier': A mix between the Boost Shoes' Platform and the TES-67's Blue Shield. It creates a small circular wall of magnetic energy that can divert attacks away or straight up stop them in their tracks Techniques *'Menacing Eye''' **Using merely his dreadful vibe and presence, Wayne unleashes a sudden stare, his eyes looking almost demonic. This freezes the enemy in fear or forces them to quickly retreat temporarily. *'Mirage Avatar' **A blue indigo holographic avatar made of Wayne’s Energy. It's power and speed are extremely impressive. It has 2 forms with different abilities ***'Humanoid Form': Takes the form of a human girl resembling Cooltech. It's primary attack is a rapid series of punches and kicks ****'Shockwave Fist': Punches so hard that the wind punched by Mirage Image becomes a powerful air cannon dealing large damage from a long range. ****'Spellbinding Fist': Upon striking the enemy, the Mirage Avatar sacrifices some of it's Energy and some of Wayne's Energy to trap the foe in a oscillating ring of Energy. This binds them in place with Space Manipulation to keep them from moving. The duration of this isn't long, only about ten seconds despite Wayne using Time Manipulation to extend it's duration *****Uses about ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves ***'Dragon Form': Takes the form of a serpentine winged dragon. It's primary attack is a series of spherical energy blasts ****'Dragonic Lightning': Fires lasers into the air that rain down in various spots on the field ****'Dragonic Laser': Charges up a laser and fires a massive beam of Energy. Wayne's most powerful attack *****Uses about ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves *'Relocate' **Spatial Teleportation up to tens of meters **Uses ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves *'Spirit State' **Spatial Intangibility that activates for 3 seconds when Wayne decides to use it ***Wayne's being goes onto an Astral plane, though he can still be seen in the ordinary plane with a green aura around him. He can still be hit by Astral Energy **Uses ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves *'Twisting Space' **Wayne can twist space in any area he wants, though this proves to be very difficult for him. He instead applies this effect onto his attacks and projectiles, giving the attacks the effect of ripping space when hitting the enemy, it is perfect for enemies that are physically more powerful than him. He generally activates this in a “form” type of manner that lasts for three minutes **Uses ⅖ of his total Energy Reserves *'Aion Pause' **Stops time for three seconds **Uses ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves *'Lagging Time' **Wayne can slow down time in any area he wants, though this proves to be very difficult for him. He instead applies this effect onto his attacks and projectiles, giving the attacks the effect of slowing down his enemies on hit. It's perfect for enemies that have very deadly attacks. He generally activates this in a "form" type of manner that lasts for three minutes. **Uses ⅖ of his total Energy Reserves *'Energy Recharge' **If he refrains from using his Energy for at least 30 Seconds(turns), Wayne can instantly replenish a major fraction of his total Energy capacity Key: Without Mirage Avatar (Weapons and Personal only) | Mirage Avatar Note: When the Key refers to “Mirage Avatar”, it is talking about the Avatar itself, while Wayne’s stats are from the “Without Mirage Avatar” Key. Also STILL WIP Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Chi Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Adults Category:Weapon Users